


How Sam Winchester Inevitably Found Out

by cptsdgavino (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sam's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cptsdgavino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still in shock, Sam set the groceries down and thought about going back to the gas station to beg that girl to let him sleep under the counter. But then, as if a little lightbulb appeared above Sam's head, he had the most brilliant idea of all brilliant ideas.</p>
<p>This was a perfect opportunity for blackmail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Sam Winchester Inevitably Found Out

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I have a thing for humor and writing things at the wee hours of the morning. 
> 
> Thanks to Hayley for being my wonderful editor. God, I love her.

Sam Winchester was polite. He was nice, and he was considerate, and he tried so damn hard to never be rude.

But c'mon. It's Dean.

He always suspected something was up with his brother and Castiel, but he never put much thought into it. Sure, the five-minute eye-fucking sessions were a bit odd, but then again, when was Sam's life ever anything but odd?

"You have a wonderful night, sir," the short red-head cashier winked at him.

"You too." Sam smiled half-heartedly as he walked out the door of the dinky gas station.

He looked down at the bags in his hands and prayed that he had everything they needed for the next few days. Oddly enough, the thought of running out of toothpaste occupied his mind instead of the thought that he could possibly be killed on his way across the road.

He guessed death was just an inevitable, ever-looming thing now that he didn't even have to think about to be on his guard for it.

Sam trudged across the road and into the lobby of the smelly motel where he, Dean, and Cas had decided to crash for the night.

He was greeted with the ever-present smell of cigarette smoke and a bored looking concierge who was chewing her gum too loud. Sam gave her a forced smile and she responded by letting her head hit the desk with a thunk.

Sam was so done with people.

Walking down the hall to the room Dean had gotten earlier, Sam was slightly relieved at the thought of collapsing onto a welcoming, albeit not particularly soft or clean, bed.

Grabbing the key from his back pocket, Sam slipped it into the lock and turned it. Hearing that all-too-relieving click, he opened the door slowly, only to be greeted with a sight he thought he'd never see.

There, on Sam's bed, was his brother, looking like he was trying to swallow down a certain angel's tonsils. Sam couldn't tell you what was going through his mind at that moment - he barely knew himself. So, horrified as Cas reached down to grab his brother's ass, Sam slowly shut the door.

Still in shock, Sam set the groceries down and thought about going back to the gas station to beg that girl to let him sleep under the counter. But then, as if a little lightbulb appeared above Sam's head, he had the most brilliant idea of all brilliant ideas.

This was a perfect opportunity for blackmail.

Reaching into his pocket for his phone, Sam cracked the door open again and listened for any reaction from Dean before sticking his phone into the room.

If you were an outsider looking in, you would most likely be laughing your ass off. Sam was making a valiant effort not to, with just his arm sticking through the doorway and Dean and Castiel eating each other's faces. This was gold.

Sam took a few pictures and then yanked his hand back. No way in hell was he going to look at the pictures, but he got them. He quietly shut the door and as soon as he heard the click of the lock, he fell over onto the floor laughing.

This was pure evil, and he was definitely going to hell. But it was so worth it.

Sam was laughing so hard he didn't hear the rattle of the doorknob, he didn't hear the door open - but he did hear Dean.

"Something funny, Sam?" Dean boomed above him.

Sam looked up at his brother with a grin, held up his phone, and pressed the send button.

All the color drained from Dean's face.

"Who-"

"Charlie."

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Dean jumped for Sam.

Yeah, he was so going back to hell.


End file.
